Find 815/Kapitel 4
Dieser Artikel behandelt Kapitel 4 von ABCs Alternate Reality Game Find 815. Analog zu den Beschreibungen auf der Webseite wird der Artikel in Handlungselemente, Hinweissuche und Videoelemente unterteilt. 21. Januar 2008 Einleitung Der nachfolgende Text befindet sich im "Was bisher geschah"-Abschnitt: Videozusammenfassung Ein kurzes Video fasst die bisherigen Ereignisse zusammen. 4pPWd9joaZ0 Video 1: Vor dem Hack Sam steht am Steuer der Christiane I während Ockham mit dem Kartenplotter beschäftigt ist. Sam sieht sich die Koordinaten an, die er anhand der Hinweise aus den E-Mails herausgefunden hat. Ockham verlässt kurz den Raum, was Sam dazu nutzt, den Kartenplotter vom Stromnetz zu trennen. Ockham kommt wieder und sieht den scheinbar defekten Kartenplotter verwirrt an. Er gibt Sam Anweisungen, sich um das Gerät zu kümmern und geht, um Talbot Bescheid zu sagen. Sam steckt das Kabel des Kartenplotters wieder ein und lädt seine Hacksoftware per USB-Stick auf den Laptop. ytJ15_BhET4 Aktivität 1: Den Kartenplotter hacken Die Spieler muss die Verschlüsselung des Kartenplotters knacken, indem er aus acht möglichen Zahlen und Buchstaben eine bestimmte fünfstellige Kombination eingibt. Diese Aktivität basiert auf dem Brettspiel Mastermind, bei dem Spieler versuchen, einen Farbencode zu entschlüsseln. Video: Misserfolg Eine Alarmnachricht erscheint auf dem Schirm und auf dem Schiff ist ein lauter Signalton zu hören. Sam sieht Talbot und Ockham hilflos an, als sie ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen. wHTw5WL_uVI Video: Erfolg Findet der Spieler das korrekte Passwort, kann Sam die genaue Lage der Koordinaten in dem Kartenplotter sehen. Ockham und Talbot kehren zurück, und Ockham stellt fest, dass das Gerät wieder funktioniert. Sam erklärt ihm, dass es an einem losen Displaykabel gelegen hat. Ockham ist erleichtert und schickt Sam schlafen, erinnert ihn jedoch daran, dass er rund um die Uhr auf Abruf stehen muss. Als Sam in sein Quartier zurückkommt, wartet Talbot dort auf ihn und wirft ihm vor, sie wegen des Kartenplotters angelogen zu haben. Talbot holt Sams Zettel mit den Koordinaten hervor und fragt ihn, was sie zu bedeuten haben. Sam stellt sich zunächst unwissend, erklärt jedoch bald, er habe sie von Talbots Arbeitgeber, der Maxwell Group, erhalten. Talbot warnt Sam davor, sich in etwas einzumischen, was ihm über den Kopf wachsen könnte und sagt ihm, er solle sich von den Koordinaten fernhalten, da er dort nicht finden werde, wonach er suche. FBTr4DJGmFo Stegosaurus-Code Das Passwort für das OPENSTEGO Stegosaurus-Bild aus Kapitel 3 wird entschlüsselt. Nachdem der Kartenplotter erfolgreich gehackt und das dazugehörige Video abgespielt worden ist, ist kurz ein Bild mit einer Reihe von Pfeilen und Nummernzeichen (#) zu sehen, die man auf die Braille-Nachricht aus Kapitel 3 anwenden kann. Die Nummernzeichen deuten darauf hin, dass an entsprechender Stelle der Nachricht eine Nummer in Braille steht. Die Pfeile weisen darauf hin, ob Groß- oder Kleinbuchstaben verwendet werden müssen. Daraus ergibt sich das Passwort X4x98adf09. Extrahiert man die Stegosaurus-Datei mit Hilfe der OpenStego-Software und des nun bekannten Passwortes, erhält man eine Binärdatei, die man zunächst in Hexadezimalcode und dann in Base64-Code umwandelt. Daraus ergibt sich schließlich der Titel eines Gedichtes von Walt Whitman: When I heard the Learn’d Astronomer (dt.: Als ich dem gelehrten Astronomen zuhörte): Eine Übertragung des Gedichtes ins Deutsche ist hier zu finden. 22. Januar 2008 Nachricht Richard aus Randys Büro hinterlässt Sam eine Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox und lässt ihn wissen, dass er eine Versicherungszahlung erhalten hat. Eine Verpackungsfabrik, in die er auf Randys Ratschlag hin investiert hat, ist abgebrannt. Desktop Information 1 Sam schreibt in einer Mail an Tracey, dass er ihrem Urlaubstipp leider nicht nachkommen könne. Er hat Heimweh und fragt Tracey, ob sie schon mit seiner Mutter gesprochen habe. Tracey antwortet, dass sie das getan habe und dass Sams Mutter sich Sorgen um ihn mache, aber erleichtert sei, dass es ihm gut gehe. Tracey schreibt außerdem, sie habe ihre Einladung zum Weihnachtsessen angenommen. Sam mailt Randy wegen der Versicherungssumme und fragt ihn, wie das mit den Steuern geregelt werde. Er erhält eine weitere anonyme E-Mail, dieses Mal mit einer langen Reihe von Zahlen und Buchstaben. Die Buchstaben sind Anagramme von Nummern, die durch einen Ersetzungscode die Worte "Love you madly" (Lieb dich wie verrückt) ergeben. 23. Januar 2008 Video 4: Aurora Australis Sam geht nachts an Deck der Christiane I spazieren, als ihm draußen über dem Meer ein grünliches Leuchten auffällt. Mit Hilfe eines Fernglases betrachtet er sich die Sache genauer, wird aber nicht schlau daraus. vJgpCnJYzY4 Hinweissuche Der Spieler geht dann in der Schiffslounge der Christiane I auf Hinweissuche. Wie schon zuvor stammen diese Hinweise aus den ersten drei Staffeln von Lost: "Vincent, der Hund" aus Staffel 1, "Schwan" aus Staffel 2 und "Fallschirm" aus Staffel 3. Um ein Codewort für den Hinweis auf Staffel 4 zu bekommen, muss wieder ein Spiel auf einer der Partnerseiten gemeistert werden. In "Bestimme die Koordinaten" platziert der Spieler Markierungen auf einer Karte des Sundagrabens, um die Lage von fünf Koordinaten zu bestimmen. Bei erfolgreichem Abschluss erhält man die Codewörter "Frank Lapidus" (auf ABC.com) oder "Miles Straume" (auf Yahoo!7 in Australien). Der Hinweis, den man dann auf Find815.com erhält ist: "Santa Rosa Tablettenfläschchen". Entschlüsselt man die Seriennummer auf dem Fläschchen per Zahlen/Buchstaben-Substitution und Cäsar-Verschiebung erhält man die Worte "campmillar bonusclue" (campmillar bonushinweis). Camp Millar ist ein Ort auf Svalbard, einem Archipel im Arktischen Ozean etwa auf halber Strecke zwischen Norwegen und dem Nordpol. 24. Januar 2008 Desktop Information 2 Sam mailt Tracey und fragt sie nach ihrer Meinung über das merkwürdige grüne Leuchten aus der vorigen Nacht. Sie antwortet, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich eine Aurora gewesen sei, ein Naturphänomen, das von den magnetischen Kräften in der Atmosphäre hervorgerufen werde. Sie merkt jedoch an, dass diese üblicherweise in den Polregionen aufträten und nicht so schnell verschwänden, wie die, die Sam gesehen hat. Sam sieht sich in seinem Browser eine Webseite über die Aurora Australis an, die einen kurzen Überblick über das Phänomen liefert. 25. Januar 2008 Videotagebuch Sam bringt seine Verwirrung bezüglich weiterer kryptischer Botschaften der Maxwell Group zum Ausdruck. NDmWqFbeVt8 Einzelbilder im Video Das Video enthält einige versteckte Bilder aus einem Artikel von James Clerk Maxwell mit dem Titel "On Physical Lines of Force", der 1861 im London, Edinburgh, and Dublin Philosophical Magazine and Journal of Science erstmals veröffentlicht wurde. (PDF-Datei) Auf den Bildern sind vermutlich Teile der Maxwellschen Gleichungen zu sehen. Am Ende des Videos sind auf einem weiteren Bild die Worte "thank you for watching carefully" (danke, dass du sorgfältig zuschaust) zu sehen. en:Find 815/Chapter 4 es:Find 815/Capítulo 4 fr:Find 815/Chapitre 4 pt:Find 815/Capítulo 4